


Soft

by draculard



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: And Probably A Hug, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Dallas Winston Needs Therapy, Ficlet, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Juvenile Detention, M/M, Nothing explicit just mature themes, Past Rape, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: He doesn't want Johnny's first time to be like his.





	Soft

Buck’s lips taste like beer, and Johnny’s taste like something better, something faint and sweet and unidentifiable, and that’s all Dally knows.

He doesn’t like to imagine Johnny in jail, same as he doesn’t like to imagine him sleeping in that old car lot or on the hard floor of the church. Dally was younger than Johnny when he first went to jail — thirteen and smaller than the other boys, thinner, weaker. They’d cut his hair short before throwing him in with the other kids, but he still looked like a girl, and the other boys never let him forget it.

Dally could go all day without thinking of his first time in jail, but it always came back to him sooner or later — at night when he was trying to sleep or smoking and staring at the stars, with the red light of the bar flashing in his eyes, with Buck’s hand hot and heavy on his hip. It was all too easy to close his eyes and feel those other hands again, hard and calloused and rough against his skin — to feel the other boys holding him down so hard he’d have bruises on his arms and thighs, to feel them smashing his face against the concrete floor until he was so dazed he couldn’t fight back.

He can’t abide the thought of Johnny going through that. He wants Johnny’s first time to be nice and soft, softer even than what Dally has with Buck, than what he's ever had with anybody. He won’t mind if it’s with someone else. Someone nice and smart like Ponyboy; someone sweet like Sodapop, funny like Two-Bit. Probably better if it is — Dally’s not so good at being soft. Every night with Dally smells like leather and tastes like sweat, feels like biting and bruising, like third-degree burns on tender skin.

Even when he’s alone, he feels those hard, tough hands running up his chest, hurting him and teaching him to hurt.

He’ll never let Johnny feel those hands. 

He can’t. 

So maybe that means Johnny can never be with him.


End file.
